10 Oneshots
by Blaze Banks
Summary: 10 Oneshots, big and small, completely random, including the pairings: Amelie/Klaus, Damon/Claire, Damon/Eve, Claire/Shane, Shane/Caroline, Jeremy/Claire and Shane/Bonnie! I don't own either Morganville Vampires or/and Vampire Diaries.
1. The Thing You Love Most

**The Thing You Love Most.**

* * *

"I once loved a man…" Ameile told her. Claire had been called to Ameile's office to 'discuss an important matter' "a vampire. He was an original vampire, one of the first. A real gentleman, kind and caring, but obsessive and power hungry. His name was Klaus"

Claire nodded, unsure where this was going.

"I was told that he had died many years back…"

"-I'm sorry" Claire interrupted.

"But I found out yesterday that he is in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Claire, I need you to go there, and kill him"

"What?! Why?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Sometimes it's necessary to destroy the thing you love most…"

* * *

Short, I know, but the next one will be far longer. Tell me what you think please? Review?


	2. An Apple As Red As Blood

**An Apple As Red As Blood.**

* * *

Ugh! Hangover, just great! I opened my eyes, expecting to see the white walls of my apartment. These walls were dark, where was I.

I could feel someone in bed beside me, Shane? No! Never, what he did was unforgivable! I could still vividly remember walking up the stairs, hearing moans, I had passed it off as Eve and Michael, until I realised it was coming from Shane's room. I opened the door to find him wrapped up with another woman! Even when I opened the door, they never saw me; they still went at it like rabbits!

So who was this boy beside me?

I remembered going to Mystic Falls, I didn't want to stay in Morganville any longer. I was attending the high school too, some blonde boy told me that Mystic Grill was the hottest place in town, so I decided to go there and met a blue eyed, dark man. We had a few drinks together and he took me back to his place.

Was this him?

I remembered the night, he was slow and gentle, but then fast and rough. He was far better than Shane had ever been.

Damon! That was his name!

"Claire…" he muttered.

"Damon" I replied, he hugged me closer to his body.

I drifted back to sleep in his arms, when I woke up, I found the other side of the bed empty. There was a tray of food on the bed; a stack of pancakes and syrup, orange juice and a red apple. There was also a note written in a neat script.

_Have business to take care, please stay until I get back?_

_Feel free to take a look around, but watch out for my brother. _

_Damon_

I slipped out of bed and looked for my clothes, and put them on. I sat on the bed and ate the pancakes and juice but kept the apple for later.

I decided to go downstairs, but as I did, the doorbell rang. I waited a few seconds, but no one came to answer it.

I pulled the door open and saw a girl with brown eyes and dark hair. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I said "I'm Claire Danvers"

"Bonnie Bennett. What are you doing here?"

"Err…" I had no idea how I would explain that one! "Damon…" I trailed off.

She took that for a pretty plausible explanation.

"Damon is a lot of things, but I never realised paedophile was one of them…"

"Hey! I'm almost seventeen!" I defended.

"Listen, Damon is bad news!" she said as she entered the house "so, I wouldn't expect to hear from him again, so I'd take your stuff and go! Although, speaking of, where is Damon?!"

"He said he had business to take care of" I recited "he wanted me to stay until he gets back"

"Round two I guess…" Bonnie muttered, I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Nice to know exactly what you think of me Bonnie!" a voice came from behind me. Damon.

"Shut up Damon, I came to see Stefan!" Bonnie clearly didn't like Damon at all.

"Stefan's not here at the moment. Want to leave a message?"

"Tell him to come find me urgently!" with that Bonnie stalked out of the house.

Damon turned to me "don't mind Bonnie, she hates me!"

"Why?" I asked, as Damon wrapped his eyes around me.

"Err… I would love to tell you, but I doubt you'd believe me!" I'd lived in a town run by vampires, I'd believe whatever he told me

"Try me?" I challenged.

"Okay. Bonnie is a witch."

Wow! I was not expecting that.

"And she hates you because she's a witch?"

"No, she'll often help out my brother Stefan, my brother is… we'll I like to call him Saint Stefan, if you get what I mean!" I giggled at his explanation "me and Stefan are vampires…"

OH SHIT! I'd just managed to escape a town of them, only to end up in another one!

"Not again!" I wailed. Damon looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"What do you mean 'not again'?"

"I live in a town run by vampires just before I moved here! It was hard enough to survive day by day. I managed to get out of there, away from vampires, or so I thought!"

"Hey, I'm not gonna let anyone try to kill you" she said hugging me closer, and brushing my lips with his.


	3. Fruit Of The Poisonous Tree

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it, it's always nice knowing that you enjoy reading this stuff. As I said before, all the Oneshots are completely disjointed. Also, I have the 10 Oneshots preplanned, so requesting won't do much good! Sorry! This is another short one!**_

**Fruit Of The Poisonous Tree. **

"Claire, I'm sorry, okay? Let it go!" I yelled. Eve and Michael sat watching from the side-lines, they'd tried to take my side, but Claire wasn't having any of it.

"Let it go? Let it go?! How can I let it go when it is constantly on my mind?!" she screamed at me.

"Look, Claire, I'm so sorry, please understand why I'm doing this?" I said, walking towards her, I still saw anger in her eyes; I wrapped my arms around her. Before I knew it, I was in the kitchen and a giant hole had appeared in the wall "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Shane, ohmygod! Shane, I'm sorry!"

"What the hell was that?!"

_**If anyone is confused, Claire is a vampire in this and has used her strength to accidently throw Shane through a wall! :P**_


	4. Heart Of Darkness

**Heart Of Darkness. **

I closed my eyes, and felt his hand graze my skin.

His lips touch mine.

The electric current ripple through my skin.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Damon's bright blue eyes peering down at me.

But I was only met with Shane's.

_**If anyone of you can find the link between each of my chapter titles then you are awesome! :) Thank you for your reviews everyone, I'll try to find the time to reply to each of them!**_

_**The next one is a Eve/Damon pairing! ;)**_


	5. That Still Small Voice

**That Still Small Voice. **

It was just a seemingly normal day at work for Eve, as normal as you can get when you live in a town run by vampires.

Common Grounds was pretty busy.

Eve was making a caramel mocha for table three, fumbling with the lid while letting out a few choice words. She then walked calm and composed to table three.

"Here's your caramel mocha" Eve said as she leaned over to place the cup on the table. She almost dropped it as the dark head of hair looked up from his book.

He said something in a seductive tone, but Eve did not hear him, she was consumed by those electrifying blue eyes.

"Oliver, I'm taking a break!" she called to a pissed off Oliver, earning a dangerous glare. Eve had no idea what possessed her to do this, but she sat down in the chair opposite as the stranger smirked, stirring the mocha with a wooden stirrer.

"What's your name?" he asked, the smirk growing.

"Eve, Eve Rosser" I told him, there was a still small voice sending off alarm bells in the form of _Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael. _

"Damon" he winked. The thought of Michael was completely erased.

"So, Eve, what do you do for fun around here" Damon asked, Eve felt compelled to answer with _we hunt vampires_ but that would be stupid, she didn't know if he even knew about vampires.

So instead she answered with "there's a cinema, people come to common grounds, just take a ride around town, you'll see!" it seemed plausible, but there wasn't actually much fun to do around here. Everyone tends to busy themselves with work and surviving.

"EVE! BREAK IS OVER!" a shout came from behind the coffee bar, Eve sent a glare that way, before turning back to Damon. Only to find a completely empty seat.

Vampire. How could she fall into the hands of a vampire, to be messed around like putty.

How could she forget her boyfriend completely with a wink.

Eve tried to shake off the guilt and continue with her work, that still small voice whispered _Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon. _

**Hope you enjoyed this :D review please? I asked nicely...**


End file.
